fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SkPCRS09 / Transcript
“Alright, then let’s work on our costumes!” Umeko said, already heading to the one door that leads to the house above the Feather Bell Restaurant. “Wa-ait a second my dear friend.” Robin said thinking. “I know PriKara is nice and all.” She said, looking at her friend. “Let’s move a step ahead! Go to reality, let’s be Pretty Cure!” She said decided, even made a similar pose as Yumehara Nozomi does when she says ‘Kettei!’ in Yes Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel. “Woah, nice idea!” Nanami then said with sparkling eyes. “We go as Pretty Cure, cosplay the Pretty Cures!” She said excited. “So?” Ruby wondered from behind the desk. “You want to do a Pretty Cure? That’s impossible. You can’t do this.” She said strict. “Eh, but why, Ruby-san?” Umeko wondered. Ruby then sighed. “I’m not saying that you look anything like them. But if you just look close enough might be enough to confuse them. They could mean you are the actual Pretty Cures and then you are in big trouble.” Ruby explained. “I assume, with ‘them’ you mean the bad guys, huh?” Robin wondered. “Of course I do. So I’m sorry. You can’t go as Pretty Cure…” Ruby said but her voice got calmer just as she was thinking about something. “Ah, that’s too bad…” Nanami said quite sad. “Or…” Ruby started. “…?” The three other girls looked at Ruby. “…you could of course go as Pretty Cure… yourselves as Pretty Cure!” Ruby said and it seemed like the girls liked the idea. “Yes, that’s it! Ichina Umeko, the Pretty Cure of… yeah, what exactly?” Umeko said. “That’s not how Pretty Cure works, Ume.” Robin sighed. “You need an alias. I mean, I’m pretty sure Cure Heather’s not called Cure Heather as civilian.” Robin explained. Ruby was kinda mad at Robin for not taking her as an example and mumbled: “Why now Heather?” “And powers are always based on a positive characteristics and emotions, you know. And then there’s the element that represents it. Like Crimson. She’s got the power of passion and controls fire.” Robin added. “Ah, now you come with Crimson!” Ruby complained. “I couldn’t use Heather as example, since her element and power are the same; love.” Robin explained, which didn’t make Ruby much happier. “Woah, Robin. You know quite a lot about Pretty Cure.” Nanami said impressed. “Yeah…” Robin laughed. “I happen to have good sources.” “Anyway, we need to get to work now. The cosplay day is already in one week!” Nanami said. Robin nodded. “See you tomorrow.” She said waving. The time then passed like nothing. It passed like a leaf that was carried around the street, blown by the wind. It was only a day before the cosplay day and it was already night. Robin was dragging Ruby in her room. “I’m finished. I’m finished. I’m finished!” She kept repeating while walking. “I got it, you finished it.” Ruby mumbled. Then, inside Robin’s room, she showed the costume she made for her Pretty Cure self. “It’s a nice design. But it looks plain…” Ruby said. “It’s not like Crimson’s outfit looks more interesting. Besides, I’m only a cosplay Cure.” Robin complained. “Forget it, forget it.” Ruby said shaking her head. “What is your alias. You’ve come up with one, right?” She wondered. “Of course I did!” Robin nodded. “I’m Cure Carmine, Pretty Cure of fashion! And my element is glitter.” She said posing. “…fashion…” Ruby mumbled. “Yeah! I figured that all your powers are something that’s deep inside yourselves. Like your passion.” Robin explained. “B-but fashion is not even a characteristic…” Ruby mumbled. “And I don’t think glitter is a possible power.” She added. “So, you think? I like it.” Robin said cold. “…I think this whole idea was a mistake.” Ruby sighed. “Ha?! Why’s that?” Robin wondered. “The pretty Cure of fashion. You must be joking. Truly joking.” Ruby said laughing, heading for the door. “So, then if you don’t like it, you shouldn’t have made the guess in the first place!” Robin said quite annoyed. “Yeah, yeah. It’s just that you might ruin Pretty Cure’s image.” Ruby explained. “You mean your image…” Robin mumbled. “Ya, you see it’s …” Ruby tried to explain. “It’s nothing. But you know what, if you don’t like it, you can also leave my room!” Robin shouted, pushing her out of her room and closing the door. “Uh, I guess I should have stayed silent.” Ruby said surprised. “Ah, well done… what now Ruby?” She mumbled thinking OPENING In the next morning, it was very early and the group has collected at Shirosora’s mansion. The girls have gathered in Diamond’s room, which was one of the biggest rooms in the whole mansion. While Rubellit and Amethyst were looking around, Ruby was talking to Low, who was pretty confused by what she was asking him. “…” He didn’t just look confused but also sleepy. He probably just got up. “You want me to do… what?” He wondered. “Yeah, can you repeat that?” Rubellit wondered. “I didn’t understand it myself.” She said. “How could you? You were so distracted by… well, everything.” Amethyst said. Ruby sighed. “Long story short: Robin and her friends wanted to go as Pretty Cure today, so I told them not to because it is too dangerous.” Ruby started. “True, remember when they caught Robin instead of you.” Sapphire said. “And then I told them to be their own Pretty Cures. But I didn’t take Robin’s ‘alias’ serious and now she’s mad at me. She won’t even come to the cosplay day today. So I thought that the only way to make her feel better is to pretend that she is a Cure, even if it’s just for one day.” Ruby added. “And now, what do I have to do with this?” Low wondered cold. “I need you to use your powers to make it look real. Give her some powers!” Ruby said. “So please help me!” Ruby said bowing. “That’s not tha-“ He said surprised but was interrupted in the sentence. “Wait, a ninth Cure?!” Topaz said impressed. “I mean still. Even if it’s just for one day. Pretty Cure 9! Let’s rename our team for the day!” Topaz added. “Pretty Cure 9 sounds silly. We should stick to Sky Pretty Cure and Pretty Cure Rainbow Star. Basically, we are Sky Pretty Cure Rainbow Star.” Amber said. “Sky Pretty Cure Rainbow Star… I like it!” Rubellit cheered. “Yeah, Low-san. Do it.” Amethyst said smiling. “See, now you need to do it, Prince.” Sapphire said pushing. “It seems so.” He said nodding. “You are just missing one point.” He started. These points made the girls listen. “She’s neither a Kamonian nor a chosen Pretty Cure warrior, so no way powers for Robin.” He explained. “And I can’t just give powers to someone who has like no magical powers at all.” He added. “And if there was the possibility. I’m just a soon-to-be warrior. Far away from being an elite warrior. So if there was the option, I’m not strong enough.” “Ah, I see. That’s too bad.” Diamond sighed. “It would have been nice though.” She added. “It would have…” The others agreed. “However, we can still pretend. Just a bit magic here and there. Though my magic is not as sparkly and glittery as yours. If that helps your sibling relationship.” Low said, calmer than usual. “Really, you would help me?” Ruby shouted happily, trying to hug Low. But he pushed himself away from the hug. “S-Stop right there.” “You really have something against hugs, do you?” Ruby then said laughing. “I wonder, can’t you just apologize?” Diamond wondered. “No way. Younger siblings are way more complicated than this!” Low said. “Ah, right. You mentioned you have sisters. I almost forgot.” Ruby said laughing. As a surprise for Ruby, Robin made it actually out of the Feather Bell. She was even dressed up as Cure Carmine. “I hope you are ready.” Ruby said, talking to Low as she was about to head to Robin. “You’d be surprised.” He said calm. Ruby then nodded and ran towards Robin. “Robin!” She called. “Robin, wait!” She called. But Robin didn’t stop. She acted like she didn’t hear her. Ruby sighed. “Really now?” She mumbled “Alright, fine…” “…Cure Carmine!” Ruby shouted. “Ah, so you remember my name?” Robin turned around to Ruby. “Yes I do. I’m sorry for being so rude yesterday.” Ruby said apologizing. “Of course you are. Because your power is nothing against Cure Carmine’s!” Robin said a bit arrogant. “Okay, okay. You are mad, I got this. But I try to get the peace between us back!” Ruby explained. “Good luck with that!” Robin said unimpressed and then said with a calm voice: “Cure Crimson.” And went on. “Oh no. You are not the stubborn twin.” Ruby said determined. “That’s me!” She added and followed her sister. “Are you sure about this?” Diamond wondered, sitting down next to Low. The two have followed the twins to the Kaigan and Low laid down on a Rock. “You have just gotten up. You seem so sleepy. Are you sure you are up to pretend something?” She wondered. “I can pretend things while being asleep. So this should be no problem.” Low answered. “But Diamond is right. You seem sleepier than usual.” White agreed with Diamond. “It just appears to be that way…” he answered. Meanwhile, Robin turned to Ruby wondering “How long are you going to follow me?” She wondered. “Until my plan can work.” Ruby explained. Robin sighed. “What plan?” “You’ll see.” Ruby said. “Woah, Robin!” Umeko called from a bit away. “Your costume looks great!” The girl said. “Thank you!” Robin smiled. “Yours too. And so does yours, Nanami.” She added. “No, no, no! My name is not Nanami.” Nanami said. “My name is Cure Ciel! The Cure of stardust and stars!” Nanami said. “Uh, that’s good!” Umeko said. “I am Cure Orchid! The Pretty Cure of blooming and flowers.” Umeko said. “Huh…?” Ruby mumbled. “Oh, those are really good ones!” Robin said impressed. You know, I’m …” Robin started. “Attention!” Mandarine said. “It’s time.” “Already?” Low wondered, turning around. “Cure Carmine, the Pretty Cure of fashion and glitter!” Robin finished and suddenly a bright pink light appeared behind her as she made the pose she did yesterday when she told Ruby about her name. “Woah, what was this?!” Umeko and Nanami wondered. “I-I don’t know.” Robin stuttered. “Yes!!” Ruby called. “It worked!” She said happily. “What worked, Ruby?” Nanami wondered. “It… worked… no way, Low?!” Robin wondered. Ruby just nodded. “But don’t push it too hard. He didn’t get much sleep last night.” “I-I don’t believe this.” Robin mumbled. “But anyway, it was amazing. Can I do it again?” She wondered, doing the pose again. But nothing happened. “Um, Low-san…?” Pink wondered. “Nope.” He answered, enjoying the sun. “Ah by the way, thanks for helping me, Pink.” He mumbled. “It’s alright.” Pink nodded. “And one more thing:” He started. “We are under attack.” He said and then the first energy ball hit the earth. “How can this be that there are so many Pretty Cures?” Onyx wondered while throwing energy balls at the environment. “Ah, who cares, I’ll find the real ones with this.” She said and summoning a Jewelrayu. “It’s that girl again!” Amethyst shouted. “Everyone!” Emerald said and the others nodded. “Ruby!” Robin said. Ruby however, didn’t move. “Robin, hurry up. We need to get away from here.” Umeko said grabbing Robin’s hand. “B-but wait!” She shouted. As the girls were gone Ruby shouted: “Dare it to come between me and my sister and you will feel my rage!” She shouted and transformed. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Sky Pretty Cure!” the original six Cures shouted. “We are Pretty Cure!” Heather and Lavender shouted. And then the girls headed to attack the Jewelrayu. “There they are.” Onyx said, shooting more energy balls at them. But Cyan blocked them with her “Windy Mirror!” shield. Crimson however, didn’t attack, she waited until the Jewelrayu was weakened. It did take a bit longer, which allowed some normal people to come closer to the fight scene. Some of them were surprised by the sudden attack, some of them were stunned that Low could just relax there without even caring about the attack. “Pretty Cure!” A girl, which seemed to be at Ruby’s age called. “You need to stand back!” Sienna said, holding the passengers away from the fight. Then the Jewelrayu was ready to be attacked. “Crimson!” Azure shouted. Crimson just nodded and used her “Pretty Cure! Burning Red Star!” Attack, which purified the Jewelrayu. The gem turned red and then disappeared. “Cure Crimson!” Robin shouted, getting through the mess. Crimson turned to Robin. “You are alright. Thank god.” Crimson said. “Yeah, thanks for saving me.” Robin said. “And wow, you have got a new attack!” She said impressed. “Have all of you got power-ups?” She wondered. And it didn’t seem like she would stop talking any time soon, so Crimson grabbed her sister’s hands and said quietly: “Stop talking.” Robin smiled. “Alright.” She said. “But don’t think that this will cure my anger.” Robin whispered. “I didn’t think it would.” Crimson laughed. “And why did you do all with that special effects then?” Robin wondered. “To distract you from your anger.” Crimson laughed. “And I thought she wanted to have peace with Robin.” Whitney sighed. “Ha, you are totally an only child.” Low then laughed. “Huh?” Whitney turned to him. “You just don’t know how it is to live with siblings.” He said laughing. “No. But I don’t need to.” Whitney said pouty. “I know how to live with you. That’s even worse.” She said, pushing him from the rock. “Hey.” He said surprised. “There’s water close” he complained, but obviously was just joking. “You’ll survive it.” Whitney said cold. “Oh, Dia…” ENDING Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts